lost and found
by our dancing days
Summary: He found the girl who didn't know she lost. / Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and spearmint toothpaste. freeverse, for Jannice Sace.


**Title: **Lost and Found

**Summary: **He found the girl who didn't know she lost. / Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and spearmint toothpaste. Freeverse, for Jannice Sace.

**Prompt: **Advent Calendar challenge - HarryLuna and tinsel and mint.

**Day: **Five gold rings... four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree.

**Recipient: **Jannice Sace.

**Notes: **This was written as part of my December advent calendar challenge - 12 days, 12 stories, 12 amazing authors and reviewers who deserve to have something back :) Jannice Sace is the fantastic recipient of this piece - she's stuck with me through my Narcissa phase, my freeverse extravaganzas and overall teenage one woman angst show. _Thank you so much, _and enjoy!

* * *

"_Well, when I was lost, I suppose it's good advice to stay where you are until someone finds you. But who'd ever think to look for me here?" - Alice, _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

* * *

Pretty girl, you're in way over your head;

you can run, you can run,

but you can't ever lose yourself, can't ever hide,

(_run, rabbit, run_)

because they will find you, my dear -

they will search the corners of the world

and they will hunt you,

and catch you,

and kill you.

They will kill that smile you inherited

from the mother you don't remember,

and they will kill the spirit

that your father lent you.

(_time to give it up, pretty girl_)

Maybe you'll run for the rest of your life,

looking over your shoulder

at things that aren't there,

and you'll be lost for the rest of time

(_time to run, sweetie_)

That is your **curse**_, _pretty girl,

and your **blessing**_,_

because all these mundane little people

just can't understand the wonders they can't see.

You're a **firecracker**_, _

my dear,

(_but you're fizzling out_)

and from up here you can see the whole world

in all its wonder,

and all its tragedy.

You will live your life with **creatures**

(_because they understand you so much better than_ people_)_

and maybe even be happy,

but _run, run,_

little girl;

the chase isn't over yet.

.

It's going to take more than

_wishes on stars_

and _four leaf clovers _

to escape this time, sweetheart.

(_your fairy godmother was too busy to take you to the ball_)

After all,

pretty girl,

girls like you aren't **made **for fairytales.

You don't get the prince, love,

and he doesn't want you.

All you know is...

(_insanity and imperfection_)

castles & princesses & moonshadows & nargles -

darling, your fantasy world is crumbling around you,

and if you don't get out now,

it will crush you,

**pretty girl.**

(_because that's what villains _**DO**!_)_

DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED QUEEN,

the voices scream,

but you shake your head,

because you aren't Alice, my dear,

(_however lost you are_)

and she's no Queen of Hearts.

She's done no wrong.

You've done no good.

.

Darling, don't be so **na****ï****ve**_ - _

she's better than you.

That's not just the bitterness (_or the voices_)

talking;

**she is.**

She is Ginny Weasley,

and she's not so lost;

she is a firework where you're sparkler -

she's a Crumple Horned Snorkack and you're just a little ol' nargle.

You're spearmint toothpaste,

and she is chocolate.

You remind him of **tinsel,**

but she's the star on the top of the tree.

She's got a poison, buttermilk smile,

and those **hypnotising **eyes;

you're a blonde, _pretty girl,_

and don't you know that Potters only go for...

red-heads?

Your skin is too light

(_no tan from playing Quidditch_)

your eyes aren't bright

(_autumn over winter, every time_)

your hair isn't right

(_fire over sunshine, dear_)

and you have no **fight...**

(_because who can defend castles and nargles_

_over love and passion and Harry Potter?_)

.

**But**_ - _

but, but, but, pretty girl,

**maybe**_ - _

you could possibly kind of maybe be the one,

(_if you're known for one thing and one thing alone,_

_it's _hope)

because after all,

Harry's never tried to be **more than **what he is_,_

and Ginny might be fiery, tanned,

brown eyed, red-headed perfection,

but she's predictable,

and Harry's never~ever~ever been that.

_(Luna Lovegood - _

_the girl who believed)_

Maybe he wants

mint and hide&seek and freckles_,_

and maybe grey reminds him of silver,

rather than stone;

maybe he even wants _sunshine,_

and castles and nargles,

and the girl who reminds him of **tinsel.**

.

After all,

you're running and **running**

from things that aren't there

(_the shadows in your mind are real enough_)

and maybe the voices still scream

WE'RE ALL MAD HERE,

but you didn't fall down that rabbit hole -

**this is reality.**

Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood,

against the world

and all its demons,

because he can** find you **and **save you**_, _pretty girl.

You may not be Ginny Weasley,

and you may not be a princess,

(_did you ever really want to be, pretty girl?_)

but he's not Dean Thomas,

and he's not a prince,

so maybe you're practically perfect in your own little way.

Well. Maybe not.

.

You think you're kind of like a ghost

of who you used to be

(_darling, it's called __**growing up**_)

but he says that that doesn't matter,

because he's not the same,

and he's not quite so...

innocent.

That doesn't mean he hasn't changed **for the better.**

(_And you think, if you're_ tinsel,

_then he's _mistletoe.)

Maybe, dear, you can learn a thing or two

from this handsome little boy

- who tastes like spearmint toothpaste -

- who found the girl who didn't know she was lost -

- who never wanted anything,

apart from **you.**

You. Aren't. Perfect.

(_but dear, did you ever say you were?_)

.


End file.
